What Hurts the Most
by VampireKing801
Summary: songfic. human AU. character death. sad. Prince Gumball is Beau in this story. oneshot. Marball. song: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. (I am so bad at summaries DX


Beau was in his room going through his dresser drawers taking out whatever belonged to Marshall and throwing it on his bed. His mother was sitting on his bed, head in her hands and crying softly. His father was on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall looking down sullenly.

Beau was trying to stay strong, but he couldn't help but let one tear slip from his eye. He stopped what he was doing and gripped the drawer with shaky hands and whispered, "it's not true..." His father looked at him with a worried and sad expression. Beau started crying, it was getting even harder to hold it back, "it's not true..." he said said through sobs, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

He stopped crying then suddenly looked up into his dresser mirror, looking at his father through the reflection. He turned around and screamed at him, "you did this!" Beau ran towards his dad and pushed his fists up against his chest, "you made him leave!" He tried and failed at trying to punch his dad, his father was much stronger than him and Beau was just a weakling to begin with. "I hate you!" His father wrapped his arms around his son, trying to calm him down. "Say it! Say you hate him! Say it!" He was struggling trying to comfort Beau when he was flipping out, but who can blame him?

His mother looked at them then looked away trying desperately to hide the growing lump in her throat. She couldn't contain it any longer and broke down in tears, but no where nearly as bad as her son. Beau was on the ground now in his fathers arms, still struggling, his father shushing him the best he can. "Why?" he said through sobs, Why did you hate him?"

"I didn't hate him." He said, his face in Beau's hair, holding him as comfortingly as possible.

Beau shot up and punched his dad weakly in the shoulder, "liar!" he screamed, but then his father brought him back down and held him again. Beau struggled but then gave in, having no energy and knowing that it was pointless. He leaned against his father's chest and cried, his dad rubbing his head and kissed his forehead.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Beau sat up in his bed engulfed by his covers, wiping away silent tears. He closed his eyes and started to remember Marshall. They were both in a field running side by side, a big smile on their faces. Like the world could never tear them apart. He opened his eyes finding more tears streaming down his face.

All the times they were together, when they stared into each others eyes, when their lips met with all the love they could muster, was like a dream now. A memory fading, like the fog on an early morning. It was thick, but with time, it slowly but surely faded away.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

_Beau was sitting in the front seat of Marshall's pick-up truck, his head was down and his face held a sullen look. Marshall wrapped his arm around him loosely and turned to him, "what's wrong?" He waited for a response but didn't get any. He tried again, he rubbed Beau's head softly, "is it your dad?"_

_Beau readjusted himself so he was more comfortable, those seats were a bit firm. He leaned back, but his head was still down, "n-no...no." He shifted a little closer to Marshall, he bit his lip and asked quietly, "do you ever think about the future?" He waited a bit, but with no response, he looked up at his boyfriend with his head slightly to the side. "What do you see?"_

_Marshall rubbed Beau's shoulder affectionately and pulled him just a little more closer, "what do you see?" He asked with a soft smile on his face._

_Beau looked at him with a soft but stern look, "I'm serious..." He said, hoping Marshall won't just make a joke._

_Marshall turned to look straight ahead, his arm held Beau more firmly, his hand softly rubbing his arm. "You." He looked back at his boyfriend, seeing a small smile forming on his lips. He rubbed Beau's head, going down to his neck, "I see you." Beau smiled up at Marshall, he leaned in and kissed him softly. Marshall returned the kiss, smiling into it. _

_Beau nosed him a bit then pulled back, looking at him happily. He laughed then pulled the door handle to get out of Marshall's truck. "What do you see?" He heard his boyfriend ask, but Beau didn't answer him, he just smiled, hopped out of the truck and closed the door then went back into his house._

_Marshall laughed silently with a crooked grin, started up his truck and pulled out of the drive way..._

Beau woke up from the memory, he turned on his side and wrapped the blankets more firmly around him. There were no tears, he just stared at nothing with a blank but sad expression.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Beau showed up to class late, his friends looking at him with sad faces. He looked terrible, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. He turned his head to the right to see an empty desk next to his. Memories coming back, this time Marshall was holding him, as if it was the last time. He can still remember his scent, the way Marshall would wrap his arms securely around his body, how he would prop his chin on Beau's head and the way he would hum little songs absentmindedly.

He shook his head slowly, trying to forget, but they won't stop haunting him. He held back his tears, only a few escaping and walked out of the classroom.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

He was a wreck, he couldn't go to school. He would cry and cry until he puked. His mother was always there, trying to calm him down the best she can. Memories just kept resurfacing, they wouldn't go away. It feels like everyday, he's dying a little inside.

He felt sick all the time, his body was hurting, including his heart. It's like a never ending sickness, it got worse everyday and it would keep getting worse until it finally took his last breath.

Beau couldn't take it anymore, he ran out of the house, as fast as his legs could take him. The memories would keep popping in and out of his head, he ran faster and faster, with no signs of slowing down. Everywhere he looked, he would see Marshall and his smiling face. The tears just won't stop.

He ran two miles down the road, finally slowing down once he reached his destination. On the side of the road, stood a wooden cross enveloped by flowers. He walked towards it out of breath. He fell down right in front of the cross, crying softly. He looked at it, choking back sobs, "I saw you..." He wiped away the tears that littered his face, "I saw you."

_fin. _


End file.
